La aventura de Stanlee y Ricitos de cobre
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Alternative Universe. Buscar y encontrar al Mago PrecÓz no va a resultar nada fácil... en especial si de tres tarados se trata. capítulo 7 UP!
1. ¿Buscás el amor?

La aventura de Stan-lee y Ricitos de cobre

_**La aventura de **__**Stan-lee y Ricitos de cobre**_

_Chapter__N°1:__¿Buscás al amor?_

Había una vez, en un pequeño reino que quedaba en la loma del orto, un valiente, guapo y malhumorado príncipe; que como todos saben vivía en un enorme castillo que era costeado gracias a los elevados impuestos que le cobraban a sus habitantes. El nombre de dicho príncipe era Stan, nombre que por cierto le habían dado en un momento de completa pereza.

-Príncipe Stan, su padre requiere su presencia en este instante- llamo un lacayo del rey.

-Ahora qué- dijo una vez que se hubo acercado al trono de su majestad.

-Hijo, vos sabés que algún día vas a tener que hacerte cargo de todo éste reino ¿Huh?...

-Guau ¿Por fin te estás muriendo?

-¡No maldita sanguijuela! Es momento de que te cases (chomp, chomp, chomp)-dijo el rey que sufría de una 'sana' adicción a las manzanas.

-Ash, papá no te entiendo ni j cuando comés y hablás al mismo tiempo y encima me estás escupiendo la cara.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior, prosiguió.

-(Chomp, chomp) Escuché que hay una princesa que cayó inconsciente...

-Hah ¿Por un hechizo?

-No, por haber estado pelando cebollas, pero bueno en fin, nadie ha podido despertarla desde entonces... dicen que tiene una belleza incomparable y apuesto a que sólo un príncipe apuesto como vos podrá despertarla. (Stan asume pose de ganador)

-Pero por qué coño tengo que ir a buscarla si acá en el reino también hay chicas.

-Porque así es más fácil. Ahora escucháme pendejo, sos mi único hijo (Chomp) y por eso tenés que casarte, para poder ser rey algún maldito día.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces vamos a tener que hacer otro bebé ¿Qué te parece (Chomp) Sharon?

-Claro, porque no es a vos a quién le engordan los chamorros.

-Oh bueno todo depende de vos Stan, (Chomp, chomp) casáte con ésa chica y vas a tener todo el poder y el dinero que quieras.

-Ay ¡Pero que ganas de romperme las pelotas! Lo voy a hacer pero nada más para que me dejen de joder.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Ahora andáte. No tenés toda la vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

-A buscar a la princesa por supuesto.

-¿Ahorita?

-Si, porque si no alguien se te puede adelantar.

-Pero ni siquiera se cómo carajo se llama.

-Se llama Blan-ca corra, ahora andá, hijo mío, andá y corré como el viento.

-¿Bla-ca corra? ¿Pero qué clase de nombre ridículo es ése?

-Stan no quería tener que llegar a esto pero...

El pobre pelinegro fue despedido de una patada en las posaderas.

-¡¡Auch!! ¡Puta madre! ¡Eso si que dolió!

-¡Y no volvás a menos que me traigás nietos!

-Ha ¡Genial! Lo único que me faltaba. Bueno ni en pedo voy a recorrer todo eso a pata, mejor voy a buscar un caballo ¿Todavía no inventaron los autos? ¿Y qué están esperando? ¿Qué caigan del cielo?

En un reino no muy lejano al nombrado anteriormente, el pueblo era gobernado por un monarca mala onda al que le encantaban los verdes y, bueno los dorados también; ya que estamos... bueno la onda era que lo habían convertido en un oso las abejas mágicas porque resulta que su aguda vista dirigida hacía los dos colores que acabo de nombrar lo condujo hasta una colmena, se imaginarán lo que pasó, trató de quedarse con la miel y como todos sabemos las abejas son los mamíferos más peligrosos del mundo (incluso más peligrosos que los delfines y las sábanas mal planchadas) y para colmo eran mágicas así que lo convirtieron en un oso (las abejas son los mamíferos más peligrosos del mundo pero no los más inteligentes por eso no se dieron cuenta de que al convertirlo en un oso su hambre de miel se hacía más poderosa, por lo que siguió yendo al panal y comiéndose todo). El rey oso tenía un hijo que por suerte había nacido antes del incidente con las abejas, porque si no sería un fenómeno de circo medio bestia; al que intentaba casar a toda costa para también quedarse con el dinero de la futura reina, por desgracia a su hijo no le iba ni le venía la guita así que se negaba a casarse por conveniencia. Lo que él quería era encontrar a su media naranja.

-Estoy seguro de que ella es la chica para vos.

-Pero si ni la conozco. Aunque no es que me interese hacerlo.

-¡Kyle hacéle caso a tu padre!- ordenó su mamá, una tipa muy estricta, que siempre le cagaba la diversión por considerarla vulgar o peligrosa.

-Ash, no te la puedo; ¿Otra vez con eso del matrimonio? Tengo 17 años ¿No te parece que hay mucho tiempo todavía? No es como si fuera a morirme dentro de tres años o algo así.

-Ya se, y no es que no me interese tú felicidad ni nada de eso- dijo abrazando y besando una bolsa con un símbolo de dólares y con contenido desconocido-Pero si querés ser algún día el rey te tenés que casar, sí o sí.

-Ay, si no me decías ni me enteraba- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bien, podés casarte y probar si te gusta o no y si no te convence la devolvemos ¿Te parece?

-Las personas no son objetos papá, si me caso tendré que soportarla por al menos tres años y ni ganas-dijo girando los ojos.

-En ése caso, te casás, le exprimimos la billetera y la dejás y listo ¿Víste que fácil que es?

-Pero...

-Además es muy hermosa, tanto como vos te merecés.

-¿Cómo sabés? ¿Acaso ya le miraste la cuenta en el banco?

-Claro, si no, no te diría que está buena. Se llama Blan-ca corra y está dormida o algo así y sólo el beso de su verdadero amor la despertará.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron eso antes? No hay manera de saber si soy su amor verdadero, ni se quién mierda es.

-Sólo tenés que probar, quién sabe, capáz que se despierta y en recompensa me llena de oro.

-Disculpa ¿Qué?

-No, nada jejeje ¿Y bien que decís?

Kyle lanzó un suspiro de resignación y bronca. "¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué de todas las familias me tenía que tocar la peor?"

-Está bien, supongo que si la conozco... tal vez me guste.

-¡Así se habla!

El pelirrojo salió rumbo al establo a elegir un caballo para partir a buscar a la dichosa princesa Blan-ca corra. Obviamente eligió el corcel blanco, porque ni ahí que iba a elegir el caballo afroamericano XD. Montó al caballo y comenzó el viaje...

_N/A: Holas de nuevo!! Espero sea de su agrado y que se copen con la historia. Dejen reviews si quieren que la continúe xfa n.n Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "La aventura de Stan-lee y Ricitos de cobre" sigan tan lindos como siempre!! __**Gracias por leer!!**_


	2. El camino es laaaaaaargo

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo estoy con los ánimos necesarios para terminar este fic. El humor no es mi fuerte, supongo que soy mejor escribiendo tragedias.**

**Pero lo voy a intentar y a dar lo mejor de mí para escribir algo que al menos les saqué una sonrisa cómplice jejeje.**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.**

**Mangos**: Pesos.

**Re** **que** **pela**: Muy caliente.

**Chorreada**: Robo.

**Frapé**: frío.

**Rata**: Amarrete.

**Chorro**: Ladrón.

**Pajerizado**: Que se hace la paja.

**Too** **much**: Demasiado.

_Chapter N°2 "El camino es laaaaaaargo…"_

Kyle salió del castillo luciendo un modernísimo corcel blanco. De esos que duermen parados para no ensuciarse, no cagan, y siempre están a disposición… bah… como el de todo héroe. Por desgracia se fijó tanto en la apariencia del caballo y no en el kilometraje, de modo que se dirigía a salvar a la Princesa a 1 kilómetro por año más o menos. Hasta que se pudrió de gritarle al caballo "Apuráte pendejo que no tengo toda la vida" y se bajó del mismo. Decidió que mejor caminaría y le chupaba las bolas si alguien lo veía caminar… porque ¿Desde cuándo un valiente Príncipe va a salvar a su princesa a pie?

-Qué se vayan todos a la reconcha de su madre.-puteó Kyle al pisar bosta. –La puta madre ¡Esto nada más me puede pasar a mí!

El camino no era dificultoso para nada. Cabe señalar que él nunca había traspasado los límites del pueblo, de hecho casi nunca salía de su casa. Era un inadaptado social al que sólo le importaban los videojuegos, que en esa época consistían en tirarle piedras a Butters y ver si este las esquivaba. Y flojear todo el día.

De pronto llegó a la entrada de un espeso bosque y cómo era tan valiente decidió caminar por allí. Siendo un príncipe, Kyle tenía ciertos defectos… como quejarse de cualquier puta cosa.

-¡Cielos qué frío que hace aquí! ¡¿Por qué carajos hay tantos insectos? Ash. A ver si algún buen día se proponen inventar un insecticida pedazos de mierda, perezosos. ¡De tanto caminar me van a salir juanetes! Auch. –caminó y caminó por el pequeño sendero en medio de los temibles árboles. Hasta que escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién carajos me habla?-preguntó sorprendido. Miró en todas las direcciones que su cuello le permitió, incluso dio unas vueltitas como perrito para ver si veía a alguien. Pero nada. Solo los árboles y el viento que hacía que sus ramas se movieran y doblaran hasta que una de ellas le toco el culo.

-¡HEY!-GRITÓ Kyle enfadado.- ¡¿Qué me tocás el culo? ¡Árbol cabrón!

-Te doy diez mangos* si me mojas las raíces.- le ofreció el árbol más viejo.

-Yo te doy quince mangos si dejás que te siembre mi semillita.-propuso el más romántico de todos los árboles del bosque.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Pero estás loco, vos? Yo no soy ninguna prostituta…. Y menos por tan bajo precio…. Ejem… quiero decir…. Yo no me vendo a nadie. –dijo cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Adónde vas por acá?-preguntó un arbolito pequeño que estaba practicando sus guarradas.

-Voy a la casa de mi abuelita…. Ejem… no, me equivoqué… voy camino a encontrar a mi verdadero amooorr. –dijo sonando pegajoso.

-Me gustaría ser heladero… ¡Para darte sin parar! –le gritó un árbol que era muy alto.

-¡Calláte vos! ¡¿Quién sos? –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. –Yo me rajo de acá.-dijo y empezó nuevamente a caminar.

-¡Seguro que los que se hacen pajas pensando en vos, mueren de sobredosis! -gritó uno mientras pasaba.

-¿Perdón? ¿Y este? ¿Así me querés conquistar?

- ¡Miedo te tendría que dar, si supieras donde me cuelgo la toalla cada vez que pienso en tu cuerpo! –le contestó.

-¡Andá a cagar! –dijo rechazándolo cortésmente Kyle. –Este bosque es el más pajero de todos. ¡Qué horror! ¿Justo acá me tenía que meter?

-¡Si tu culo fuera un banco te la metería a plazo fijo! –Kyle se tapó los oídos, ¡Era too much*! Digo un chiste pajerizado* lo aguantaba pero ya… tantos… está bien que estaba bien guapo y que todos en el reino se la querían meter… pero… bué…

-Bonitas piernas, ¿A qué hora abren?

-¡Si fueras un barco pirata te comería el tesoro que tienes entre las piernas!

-¡Aaayyyyyy! ¡Qué asquerosos que son ustedes!- gritó exasperado. – ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!-lloriqueó. Cuando se dio cuenta, había frente a él una pequeña casita, que parecía muy acogedora y decidió entrar. Con tal de evitar las pajerizadas frases de los árboles cachondos por él.

-La puerta está abierta.-pensó en voz alta. Lo primero que vio fue una sala con una enorme mesa. Y encima de la mesa había tres platos hondos con leche y miel. Uno era grande, otro era de tamaño mediano y el último era pequeño. –Tengo tanta hambre que me vomito.- dijo sagazmente Kyle tocándose su plano vientre. Supongo que puedo darle una probadita ¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? Además después rajo de acá y andá a cantarle a Gardel.

Agarró la cuchara y tomó un sorbo del plato grande.

-¡Aaayyyyyy! ¡Está re que pela*!- lo dejó a un lado y prosiguió con su degustación por no decir chorreada* de comida. Era hora de probar del plato mediano. –Mmmm…. Está re frapé*.-lo dejó a un lado y probó el plato pequeño.-Mmmm… ¡Qué rico! ¡Pero que ratas* con la porción, che!- se levantó de la mesa y vio que había tres sillas azules y como quería revisarse las patas para ver si en efecto, le habían salido ampollas, se sentó. Primero en la silla grande, pero era tan alta que apenas alcanzó a levantar el culo. Entonces decidió que mejor se sentaría en la mediana y así lo hizo, pero ésta le pareció muy ancha y como Kyle era un Príncipe muy quisquilloso se levantó. Todavía quedaba la silla pequeña. Se sentó y le pareció muy cómoda pero de repente ¡Crack! La silla se hizo concha y Kyle se cayó a la mierda. -¡Ni que estuviera tan gordo!-le gritó Kyle a la silla rota. Y se dirigió a las habitaciones. Donde encontró las camas. Y como estaba como pancho por su casa, fue y se acostó en la cama grande. -¡Esta cama está hecha de cemento pintado o qué!- se quejó. Fue y se acostó, entonces, en la cama mediana, pero al apoyar una rodilla, ésta comenzó a hundirse. -¡Esta cama es demasiado blanda! –se quejó el pelirrojo rompepelotas. Estaba decidido a echarse una siestita así que fue a la otra habitación, donde estaba la cama pequeña. Y así nomás se acostó. Le pareció muy cómoda, de hecho, le pareció tan cómoda que se puso a roncar.

Mientras tanto llegaban los dueños de la extraña casa en el bosque, que resultaron ser tres osos (¿De cuál se fumaron? ¡Que me compartan!), venían alegres de dar su paseo por el bosque y atacar alguna que otra aldea, mientras se les enfriaba la leche.

El oso grande, que era el papá, dijo. –Che, alguien cuchareo mi leche. –y gruñó encabronado.

La osa mediana, que era la mamá, dijo. –Alguien cuchareó mi leche, también. –y gruñó en menor medida. Finalmente el osito, que era su hijito, dijo llorando. – ¡Alguien se bajó mi leche!

Los tres osos se miraron y se fueron a la sala a ver si todo lo demás estaba. ¡No vaya a ser que haya entrado un chorro*! Entonces vieron las sillas azules.

El oso grande gruñó. -¡Alguien ha tocado mi silla!- de alguna manera se había dado cuenta, así que o Kyle se hecho un pedo en la silla o todavía estaba caliente, la silla, por la sentada.

La osa mediana gruñó en menor medida. -¡Alguien ha tocado mi silla!

Finalmente el oso pequeño dijo llorando. -¡Alguien se sentó en mi silla y la hizo bolsa!

Siguieron buscando por la casa al culpable de las tragedias anteriores para romperle la cabeza a palos. El papá oso y la mamá osa fueron a su habitación y el oso grande gruñó. -¡Alguien tuvo sexo en mi cama! – es que la cama estaba muy desordenada y no daba otra cosa para pensar.

La osa de menor tamaño gruñó. -¡Alguien tuvo sexo en mi cama!

Fueron a la habitación del pequeño osito, que dijo llorando. -¡Alguien está durmiendo en mi cama!

El Príncipe Kyle se despertó por el quilombo que había y casi se caga encima cuando vio a los tres osos, que por cierto estaban bien cabreados, se levantó de un salto y como vio que estaba abierta la ventana, al más puro estilo chorro*, salió por ella.

-¡Mierda! Ahora tengo que seguir caminando.-se quejó Kyle. Que encima no solo tenía que caminar un largo trecho sino que todavía se encontraba en el bosque pajerizado*

-¡Si tu culo fuera sartén ahí estrellaría mis huevos! –le gritaban nuevamente los árboles, que lo habían extrañado en su ausencia.

-¡No escucho nada! Lalalalalalalalala.-dijo infantilmente el Príncipe tapándose los oídos, fingiendo no oír nada. La verdad es que es imposible "taparse los oídos", pero tan boludo era el Príncipe…

-¡Cómo quisiera ser sol para darte todo el día!

-¡Al pan, pan, al vino, vino, y en tu culo mi pepino!

-Como te odio en este momento, papá.- dijo resignándose el pelirrojo.

**A/N: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Es una cagada? Me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensas.**

**Deja tu review, si te place y yo te enviaré una respuesta de agradecimiento n_n **

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Quien a tierras lejanas va

**Dedo de frente**: Medida con la cual se mide la inteligencia.

**Cualquier cosa**: Véase, sexo.

_Chapter N°3 "Quien a tierras lejanas va, si no mentía, mentirá…"_

Suspiró cansado. Había estado montando todo el día y le dolía mucho el culo de estar tanto tiempo sentado. Además se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Será mejor que pare y duerma aquí… -dijo palpando el ambiente con la mirada. –En este "Glamoroso" lugar. Ash ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir sin una cama calentita? Por suerte traje mi osito de peluche para que me cuide de los monstruos. –dijo alegremente sacando al muñeco de su bolso.

Se armó una cama con unas hojas suaves y redondas que encontró en un arbusto alto y se dispuso a dormir. Una brillante luz lo cegó. Era una molesta hada que refulgía y para colmo se movía de aquí para allá con agilidad, como un insecto. Claro que esto molestaba sobremanera al Príncipe pelinegro. ¿Cómo iba a descansar para el agotador día que le deparaba con toda esa luz?

Siendo brillante como lo era se le ocurrió aplastar al hada, como a un mosquito, con sus manos. Por supuesto que quienes hayan querido atrapar una mosca saben a qué me refiero.

Stan corría de izquierda a derecha con los brazos extendidos siguiendo la luz parpadeante, hacía amague de pegar y batía las manos para golpearla. Parecía un completo idiota, puesto que cualquiera con medio dedo de frente* se habría retirado del lugar. Después de estar luchando contra el hada hasta las cinco de la mañana, terminó dándose por vencido y acostándose en su camita de hojas de hiedra venenosa.

Lo despertó un horrible dolor. ¡Ardía como la puta madre! Y así lo dijo.

-¡Arde como la puta madre! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundido. Tenía asquerosas manchas rojas en la piel y le picaba. Comenzó a rascarse como un perro pulgoso. Le picaba todo y por todo me refiero a todo. Le picaba el culo y las bolas también. Debe de haber sido un gran show para quien estuviese de espectador. Por desgracia no había nadie que pudiera decirle qué le pasaba o qué debía hacer para detenerlo.

Lo primero que se ocurrió fue ponerse agua, ¿Pero dónde había un río? No había visto ninguno en todo el puto camino. Corrió desesperado rascándose las bolas, no confundir con "No hacer nada", se alejó tanto que encontró un río y se tiró de cabeza en él.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio!-dijo sonriendo como un boludo. –lamentablemente ahora se encontraba perdido, era demasiado pelotudo como para recordar qué camino había tomado para llegar a ese lugar. -¡Oh no! ¡La puta que lo parió! –se lamentó. – ¡La concha de la lora! ¿Y ahora como sigo, si ni sé dónde estoy? No tengo caballo, ni comida, y encima estoy hablando solo como un pibe loco. ¡Y mi osito!-dijo recordando y chupándose el dedo pulgar.

Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba mariconeando una luz radiante y… ¿Luminosa? Lo cubrió todo. Y de luz salió un ser increíble… ¡Una enorme masa de espaguetis con dos albóndigas y ojos!

-¡Me lleva la Chingada!- gritó Stan contentó, pues tenía hambre. Saco su infalible tenedor de su culo y se acercó a su Tallarinesca Deidad.

-¡Yo soy Dios!-gritó con una potente voz que hizo retumbar todo, que las jirafas se enterraran cinco metros bajo tierra y que mi mamá terminara de tejerme ese suéter.

-Y yo tengo hambre. Así que ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Stan impaciente por hincarle el diente.

-Te he elegido a ti, valiente guerrero… - el ojiazul asumió pose de ganador.-Porque sé que vas camino a rescatar a la Princesa….

-¡Así es! Porque soy el más valiente y el más guapo de todo el universo…

-¡Te ordeno que te unas a mi movimiento!

-¡¿Qué clase de movimiento?- dijo pensando cualquier cosa*. –Un momento, ¿Cómo que sos Dios? ¿Qué Dios no era un viejito amable?

-¡¿Qué sabés vos de cómo es Dios?-gritó enfadado ante el insulto. -¡Yo soy el Monstruo de Espaguetis Volador! ¡Creador de todo el universo!-se alabó a sí mismo, señalándose con su tallarinesco apéndice.

-Pero si sos una masa de espaguetis… -dijo señalándolo.

-Vine para hacerte aguante y para que te unas a mi religión… ahora con esto del Cristianismo nadie cree realmente en mí. Sob, sob, sob.-dijo llorando el MonEsVol.

Stan se quedó pensativo un momento. Él era un buen católico… de esos que se duermen en la iglesia durante la misa y se mean en la fuente del agua bendita. No le iba a resultar nada fácil cambiar de fe.

-Está bien, supongo, si no tengo que hacer nada de esfuerzo. –dijo al fin. Dándose cuenta de que el cristianismo tenía demasiadas reglas y que creer en un carpintero barbudo de 2000 años que hacía milagros era lo mismo que creer en una masa de espaguetis voladora. -¿Tenés algún poder?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo satisfecho el MonEsVol. –Ahora para demostrártelo te voy a ayudar en tu misión. – e hizo aparecer de la nada una espada muy chula.

La quijada de Stan cayó al piso de asombro. –Es para vos. Con ella debes derrotar a la bestia que te va a impedir llegar a la Princesa.

-¡Está buenísima! Como yo. –rió de su propio comentario.

-Ahora si querés ser Pastafari tenés que seguir Mis reglas.

-¿Qué reglas? –preguntó, secándose la baba con su manga.

-Cuando Mosey, el capitán pirata y profeta subió a la cima del monte Salsa le entregué los 10 Condimentos, desafortunadamente 2 se cayeron y se rompieron cuando Mosey bajaba de la montaña. Los 8 realmente preferiría que no…- y comenzó a recitarlos.

1. Realmente preferiría que no actuaras como un imbécil santurrón que se cree mejor que los demás cuando describas mi tallarinesca santidad. Si alguien no cree en mí, no pasa nada. En serio, no soy tan vanidoso. Además esto no es sobre ellos así que no cambies de tema.

2. Realmente preferiría que no usases mi existencia como un medio para oprimir, subyugar, castigar, eviscerar, o... ya sabes, ser malo con los demás. Yo no requiero sacrificios, y la pureza es para el agua potable, no para la gente.

3. Realmente preferiría que no juzgases a las personas por su aspecto, o su forma de vestir, o de hablar, o... mira, sólo sé bueno, ¿vale? ¡Ah!, y que te entre en la cabeza: mujer = persona, hombre = persona, lo mismo = lo mismo. Ninguno es mejor que el otro, a menos que hablemos de moda claro, lo siento, pero eso se lo dejé a las mujeres y a algunos tipos que conocen la diferencia entre la aguamarina y el fucsia.

4. Realmente preferiría que no te satisfagas con conductas que te ofendan a ti mismo, o a tu compañero amoroso mentalmente maduro y con edad legal para tomar sus propias decisiones. Respecto a cualquier otro que quiera objetar algo, creo que la expresión es "jódete", a menos que lo encuentren ofensivo, en cuyo caso pueden apagar el televisor y salir a dar un paseo, para variar.

5. Realmente preferiría que no desafiaras las ideas fanáticas, misóginas y de odio de otros con el estómago vacío. Come, luego andá tras los malditos.

6. Realmente preferiría que no construyeras iglesias/templos/mezquitas/santuarios multimillonarios a mi tallarinesca santidad cuando el dinero podría ser mejor gastado en (vos elegís):

A. Terminar con la pobreza.

B. Curar enfermedades.

C. Vivir en paz, amar con pasión, y bajar el precio de la televisión por cable.

Puedo ser un ser omnipresente de carbohidratos complejos, pero disfruto de las cosas sencillas de la vida. Debo saberlo, para eso YO SOY el creador.

7. Realmente preferiría que no fueras por ahí contándole a la gente que hablo con vos. No eres tan interesante. Madura ya. Te dije que amaras a tu prójimo, ¿no entiendes las indirectas?

8. Realmente preferiría que no le hicieses a los otros lo que te gustaría que te hiciesen a vos si te van las... Ejem... las cosas que usan mucho cuero/lubricante/Las Vegas. Si a la otra persona también le gusta (según el nº4), entonces disfrutadlo, sacaos fotos, y por el amor de Mike ¡Usen un PRESERVATIVO! En serio, es un pedazo de goma. Si no hubiera querido que lo disfrutaran al crearlo habría añadido púas, o algo.

-Es algo así como los 10 Mandamientos…

-Pero estos son los de verdad.-aseguró el MonEsVol. –Entonces aceptás o voy a tener que convertirte en estatua de chocolate.

-¿No será de sal? –dijo el pelinegro.

-¿De sal? ¿Y cómo te como después?

-Gulp ¿Me vas a comer si digo que no?- Dios aintió. – ¡Conchetumare! Entonces aceptó de muy mala gana.

Sus ropas brillaron con fulgor y se transformaron en las ropas de un pirata.

-¿Por qué estoy vestido como un jodido pirata?

-Todo a su tiempo, hijo mío…

**Hola! y gracias por leer!**

**Este capítulo quise hacerlo más bien informativo sobre lo que vendrá.**

**Pronto Stan y Kyle se van a encontrar! ****Kyaaaaaa! Perdón jejeje.**

**By the way… prontito subiré un Nuevo capítulo para **_**Won't you please stay with me? **_**Así que les quería pedir mil disculpas por dejar el fic colgado tanto tiempo…**

**Eso es todo. Espero que les haya agradado y sigan leyendo que se vienen muchas más incoherencias de mi parte… **

**Matta ne!**


	4. Qué se puede esperar de un burro

**Salió a los pedos:** Corrió muy rápido.

**Salir rajando:** Correr.

**Vaquita de San Antonio:** Pequeño insecto de color rojo con manchas negras.

**Echarse una pescada:** Cagar hasta el alma.

**Mate:** Cabeza.

_Chapter N°4: "Qué se puede esperar de un burro, sino una patada"_

El MonEsVol se desvaneció en toda su tallarinesca gloria y Stan se quedó mirando el lugar como un retrasado mental. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir caminando. Le habían dicho que el castillo de la Princesa estaba en el culo del mundo… pero ¿Dónde queda el culo del mundo? ¿El mundo tiene culo?

Con esta y otras dudas el apuesto pero aun así pelotudo Príncipe caminaba sin mirar hacia dónde.

Después de dejar medio bosque inundado de baba, se dispuso a seguir caminando. No se había percatado entonces… pero estaba siendo espiado por el ¿Malvado? Secuaz de El Tío.

-¿Estás listo? Atácalo ahora mientras está distraído cortando margaritas.

-Lalalalala lalalalala lalala – Cantaba el valiente Príncipe. Que cuando presintió el peligro salió a los pedos*. Entonces se entabló una muy heroica persecución. Stan era, cuando de salir rajando* se trataba, uno de los mejores del reino, mas su rival le igualaba en habilidades. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta comenzaron a competir para ver quién tenía el cohete más grande en el culo.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que el pelinegro se tropezó con una Vaquita de San Antonio* y se cayó a la mierda.

-¡Ouch!- gritó. Porque se había raspado las rodillas y se le había hecho bosta el pantalón. -¡La puta madre! Estoy sangrando… ¡Me voy a morir!- El secuaz que celebraba su triunfo se olvidó por completo de la misión de asesinar al ojiazul. -¡Sí! ¡Chupáte esa!

-¡Andáte a la concha de tu madre!- dijo lleno de furia porque una vez más le demostraban que era un perdedor. ¡Pero, che! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen!

Una luz iluminó todo el escenario y de la nada un hombre se apareció.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Un malvado!- gritó y Stan se cagó en los pantalones de miedo. El tipo se abalanzó sobre él secuaz y le aplicó una llave. -¡Ay, ay, qué agonía!- dijo melodramáticamente antes de ser aventado al culo del mundo gracias a una de las famosas patadas voladoras del sujeto.

-¡Guau! ¡De puta madre!- dijo el pelinegro impresionado, juntando sus manos y con estrellitas en los ojos. -¡Eso fue genial! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo!

-¿Me estás jodiendo? Para eso estoy acá.- dijo el extraño. –Soy Norris, Chuck Norris ¡¿No has visto mis series de televisión?- dijo amenazante, agitando su puño forjado con titanio reforzado.

-Claro que sí. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. No puedo creer que no te haya reconocido.- dijo sonriendo con temor de que Chuck Norris le diera su merecido y rascándose la nuca, él muy piojoso. -¿Me das un autógrafo?- pronunció chupándole las bolas medias.

-¡Y con mucho gusto! Pero primero, lo primero…. Decime tu nombre así sé a quién carajos le estoy hablando.

-Soy Stan, el valiente Príncipe que va a rescatar a la princesa del terrible monstruo….

-¿Y tenés siquiera una puta idea de lo que eso significa, pedazo de mierda?

-¿Qué soy muy guay?- dijo el príncipe que estaba acostumbrado solo a recibir halagos por parte de sus lambiscones.

-¡!- rugió con tanta potencia que movió el eje de la tierra un grado y Stan quedó todo despeinado y con los ojos como dos huevos cocidos. "¡¿Pero qué putas madres? ¿Quién era ese tal Chuck Norris? Nunca lo escuché nombrar. Y eso que yo miro los Pawer Rengers." Pensaba Stan.

Desafortunadamente Chuck Norris también tenía el poder de leer los pensamientos… que junto con el poder de transformar a las personas en objetos inanimados, formaron parte de su venganza. Convirtió a Stan en un inodoro y se echó una pescada* en el…. Literalmente.

-¡Wácala!- gritó el ojiazul cepillándose los dientes con desesperación.

-Bien merecido lo tenías por pensar esas cosas. YO. Resulta que soy el Profeta del Pastafarismo. Su Tallarinesca Deidad me ha enviado para entrenarte para que consigás tu meta y salves al mundo.

-¡¿ Y por eso tenías que convertirme en inodoro y cagarme en la boca?- gritó con fuerza y retornó a su nueva labor de tratar de hacer que el aliento a mierda se vaya lejos.

-No soporto a los chicos quejosos ni malcriados… así que si no te gustó el sabor de mi cagada te vas a portar como el MonEsVol manda.

El Príncipe guardó silencio. Definitivamente no le gustaría pasar por esa tortura nuevamente.

Tampoco le gustaba recibir órdenes de completos desconocidos, que encima, tenían poderes raros… claro… tampoco le gustaba ir a visitar a su abuela o ir de compras con su mamá pero de todas las cosas que le cagaban el día, esa era la peor.

-¿Te vas a quedar callado todo el puto día o vas a aceptar la misión?- preguntó Chuck Norris.

-¡Claro que acepto! No soy ningún cobarde.- dijo el ojiazul que ya no sabía que otra cosa peor le podía pasar.

-¡Perfecto!- gritó aparentemente sin razón más que demostrar su sobresaliente masculinidad. –Tomá esto.- sacó de su poderosa barba un libro. No cualquier libro por supuesto, era su nueva autobiografía. -¡Querés que te lo autografíe! ¿Verdad?- dijo amenazándolo con darle una de sus famosas patadas voladoras.

-Si, por favor.- dijo Stan tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Bien. Acá tenés.- dijo alcanzándole el tan codiciado libro. –Te voy a dar un tiempo para que lo leas y después vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento para que pases de ser un flacucho indefenso a ser todo un macho man.

-Pero tengo una espada mágica que me dio el MonEsVol….

-Nadie le lleva la contra a Chuck Norris…. –dijo fijando su vista en el joven.- ¡Tomá esto! ¡KAMEHAME-HA!

Stan salió despedido por el machísimo poder de Chuck. Y terminó dándose el mate* con una enorme piedra.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!- se quejó. –Tengo que tener más cuidado con ese tipo o me va freír los huevos.- Aún conservaba el libro, así que se dispuso a hojearlo. -Chuck Norris nace en el siglo XI en el pueblo estadounidense de Villatortas, Texas. Hijo de Charles Bronson y una lavadora (no confundir con la digna profesión de las mujeres humanas), nace con múltiples injertos cibernéticos que le dan una serie de súper poderes y fuerzas misteriosas mágicas. Su famosa patada centrifugadora y su capacidad para matar en frío o en caliente, ya sea en seco o en mojado, son parte de la herencia cyborg que recibe de su madre.- leyó en voz alta a la nada. –Esto es una estupidez. No puede ser cierto. Aunque…- pasó las páginas hasta casi el final del libro. –"Hechos demostrados sobre Chuck Norris"- se intitulaba ese capítulo. –Este tio se la pasa hablando de lo genial que es…

Veamos… "Chuck Norris tiene dos velocidades: Andar y Matar." Esa da miedo.- pensó el Príncipe y retornó con su lectura. –"Las lágrimas de Chuck Norris curan el cáncer. Por desgracia, Chuck Norris nunca llora." "Chuck Norris no se afeita, se da patadas en la cara. Lo único que corta a Chuck Norris es Chuck Norris."- pasó un par de hojas más y encontró algo que le pareció interesante. –"Leyes y Teoremas de Chuck Norris": **Ley de la Gravedad:** Todo cuerpo atrae a los demás cuerpos con una fuerza proporcional al interés que tenga Chuck Norris en que así sea. **Principio de Dispersión:** Cuanto más cosas muertas haya, mayor será la proximidad de Chuck Norris. **Ley de la Termodinámica: **Cuanto más se haga calentar a Chuck Norris, más lejos llegarán los cadáveres. Principio de Incertidumbre: No puede predecirse cuándo ni de qué modo te matará Chuck Norris. **Ley del vello facial:** En caso de fatiga o daño severo, Chuck puede proceder a utilizar su brazo extra, camuflado estratégicamente en su barba. **Ley de Murphy aplicada a Chuck Norris:** La tostada siempre cae por el lado de la mantequilla, excepto la de Chuck Norris, que no se atreve a caer.

Al mirar sobre su hombro el pelinegro se asustó al darse cuenta de que el honorable señor Norris había estado ahí todo el tiempo. -¿Acostumbra a espiar a la gente cuando están distraídos leyendo? Eso es aterrador. – pronunció.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo cuando ellos están hablando de mi grandeza. –dijo acomodándose el sombrero de manera sexy.

-Vení acá. El entrenamiento ha comenzado. Y no te creas que te va a ser leve.- dijo sonriendo con malicia. -¡Te voy a hacer pedacitos! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha. –rió como un demente.

-¡Gulp!- tragó con miedo el Frágil Príncipe. "¿Es que este gilipollas no sabe nada sobre los Príncipes? ¡Se supone que sólo nos preocupemos de cosas como ver si ya puso la marrana y rascarnos los huevos!" pensó indignado Stan, que ya se había olvidado que Chuck Norris tenía el poder de leer los pensamientos. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Lo recordó cuando salió disparado gracias a una de las patadas centrifugadoras del viejo Chuck….

Y fue así que comenzaron sus grandiosas aventuras…

_CONTINUARÁ…._

_A/N: Gracias por leer!_

_Decidí hacer otro capítulo con Stan, lo siento… =(_

_El próximo será de Kyle no se preocupen =D_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí…. Me ayudan mucho a escribir…. *w*_

_Así que…. Déjenme un comentario si les gustó, y si no les gustó también me encantaría que me lo dijeran n_n._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Matta ne!_


	5. Un pedorro encuentro

_Capítulo nº 5 : Un pedorro encuentro._

-Decime quien es tu proctologo, ¡Asi le chupo los dedos! - Gritó un árbol casi pelado.

-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar... no... voy... a -y ahí nomás se largó a llorar el Príncipe maricón. Pues estaba perdido, sin comida... mas que las manzanas que le ofrecían los árboles de manera sospechosa, de modo que ni en pedo se las iba a comer, sin agua y con los pies echos bosta de tanto caminar. Decidió entonces y se pateó mentalmente los huevos por no haberlo pensado antes y estar todo ese tiempo sufriendo esa tortura, que significa ser apuesto, bello, educado, sofisticado, humilde, honesto y demás cualidades que según él, él mismo poseía. Sonreía como un boludo mientras se echaba a correr como un pelotudo, de vez en cuando tropezando con las levantadas raíces de los árboles que se excitaban por su graciosa huída. Movía los brazitos frenéticamente como un mono chino y gritaba "MAMI!" durante lo que duró su recorrido.

-¡Tengo que escapar! ¡Tengo que ordenar mi cuarto! Ok, no. ¡Tengo que huir! ¡Tengo que ser... más rápido... que la luz! - corría tan velozmente que no se dio cuenta del abismo en que terminaba el bosque, de modo que corrió unos cuantos pasos en falso antes de caer desde quinientos mil metros de altura... Ok no. Pero desde mucha altura sin dudar. Se entroló contra el agua de un río y se hizo concha. Y quien diga lo contrario... xD. -¡Auch! ¡Mi pobresito y hermoso cuerpo! -gimió Kyle, tratando de nadar hasta la orilla. Pero por desgracia la corriente era muy fuerte y el Príncipe Kyle había reprobado en educación física, de modo que su condición no era la mejor... por no decir que era un enclenque. Cuando logró al fin salir del agua...

-¡Estoy todo mojado! ¡Qué frío! Bueno es obvio que estás mojadito, Kyle. Porque acabas de salir de un río al cual caíste desde veinte metros o eso es más o menos lo que sentí. -dijo hablando como un loco consigo mismo. -Al menos esos árboles ya no me molestarán más. -sonrió. Su estómago rugió bruscamente. -Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que comí fue esa leche con miel que les afané a esos osos babosos mwahahahahahaha. ¡Qué malo soy! Es que acaso esta tierra está llena de jodidos bosques malolientes y mierderos. Viéndole el lado positivo a esta mierda... por lo menos no me dicen guarangadas. -se adentró en otro bosque que estaba mortalmente silencioso. Pero como Kyle era un Príncipe valiente, incluso habían quienes decían que era más valiente que una cucharacha cuando se enciende la luz, decidió entrar en el.  
Caminando por el bosque y mirando hacía abajo, porque ni la energía para lavantar la cabeza tenía. comenzó a ver trozos de pan tirados en el suelo... los ojitos le brillaron de tal manera... se agachó del todo y tomó el trozo y se lo mandó sin decoro... y eso que estaba en el suelo ¡Eh! Más lejitos vio otro pedacito de modo que también se lo comió, el muy muerto de hambre.

-¡De puta madre! ¡Al fin algo de comer! -dijo sin importarle tres pedos nada. Siguió los trocitos de pan hasta llegar a una gran casa de dulce, de chocolate confitado, con leche, con dulce de leche, con nueces y avellanas y caramelo de colores. El hambriento Príncipe Kyle estaba babeando, de hecho su baba se había convertido en un río por el que navagaba un extraño duendecillo cantando una canción. Cuando al fin hubo cerrado la bocaza.

-Oye ¿Qué paso con mi río?- se quejó el duende.

-¡Pero andate a la reconcha de tu madre pinche pigmeo! - se acercó a la casita, comenzándo así su nuevo chorreo de comida. Comenzó con pequeñas lamidas a las paredes de chocolate pero terminó comiéndose toda la pared entera, ¡El muy gordo! Después de eso su hambre se había calmado... momentaneamente... debido a que la pared ya no estaba se podía ver el interior de la casa. ¡Duh! y fue entonces que se encontró con dos chicos encerrados en una jaula. -¿Pero que carajos...? ¿Qué hacen encerrados ahí? -preguntó el inteligentísimo Kyle, que era tan brillante y sagaz como una patata.

-¡Duh! ¿Qué creés que hacemos? ¡Estamos atrapados! - dijo el rubio que parecía el mayor.

-¡Ah! -gimió Kyle al ver que le era demostrado una vez más que era un completo imbécil. Cosa que por supuesto no soportaba. -Bien, me voy. -dijo volteándose lentamente, de hecho tan lentamente que los dos chicos se preguntaron ¿Por qué putas madres no se iba y ya? Y así lo dijeron.

-¿Por qué putas madres no te vas de acá?

-Ustedes me deben una disculpa. -dijo seriamente Kyle. -¡Y no me voy sin ella! -dijo infantilmente sacándoles la lengua.

-Pero si te quedas te va a atrapar la bruja. -dijo el rubio que parecía menor.

-¿B-bruja? ¡Nadie me dijo que había una bruja acá! Bueno... creo que se está haciendo de noche... así que yo me largo de acá...

-¡Esperá! -Gritó el rubio menor. -¡Sacános de acá!

-Ni en pedo. después de que dijeron que querían que me fuera al carajo no los salvo nada. -dijo rencoroso. -A menos qué... -levantó su dedo índice.

-¿A menos que qué? - preguntaron al unísono.

-Exacto... -sonrió malignamente.

Los dos ladearon la cabeza sin entender ni pedo. Pero con tal de salir de aquella horrible jaula, después de todo no podían cagar y se estaba aguantando desde hacía mucho tiempo y los pedos que se tiraban le iban directamente a las fosas nasales del otro. Sí. Así de lindo y divertido era.

-Está bien. -dijo el mayor que vestía un ropaje anaranjado. -Suspiró hondo.

-¡Vamos Kenny, tú puedes! -lo alentó Butters.

-Okey. Lo siento ¿Contento? -dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno... supongo que es lo mejor que vas a hacer en tu vida... así que está bien... aceptó tus patéticas disculpas, joven lacayo. -dijo Kyle en tono monarquico.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Joven lacayo? ¿Yo? -dijo Kenny señalándose con el dedo índice y sollozando.

-¿Saben siquiera dónde guarda la llave la bruja? -preguntó el Príncipe, rascándose la cabeza.

-Creo que siempre la lleva consigo... -dijo llorando Butters.

-Bueno... ¡Ahí se ven! -dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Oye ¡¿A dónde pinches creés que vas? ¡Vení acá o te pateo las bolas! -gritó enardecido el rubio mayor.

-¡Qué miedo tengo! ¡Qué miedo tengo! -decía infantilmente girando sobre si como una bailarina de ballet.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si no nos sacás de acá nos va a comer la bruja! ¡Tené algo de piedad! -gritó Butters tratando de entibiar el frío corazón del Príncipe... o era refrescar su ardiente carácter con una fresca súplica... o como sea...

-¡Ash! -dijo molesto Kyle. Se puso a buscar entre sus cabellos y de un mechón extrajo una horquilla como esas que usan las mujeres y los afeminados ¿Por qué será? No lo sé. xD. Se las ingenió utilizando toda la energía de la única neurona que había en su escaso cerebro y logró abrir el candado que cerraba la jaula. Cuando hubo finalizado, se podría decir que salía humo de sus orejas, de tanto esfuerzo mental.

-Oye Una preguntita. ¿Hace como cuánto que no usás el cerebro vos? Me parece que hace siglos. -se tapó la nariz Kenny.

-Huele a cerebro asado. -dijo Butters.

-¡Muy graciosos! ¡Los voy a volver a encerrar! -dijo enojado y ofendido, herido en su orgullo. -¡A la jaula! -ordenó, como si estuviera en su castillo.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos! -gritó Butters dándole un abrazo inesperado. Al principio a Kyle le pareció tierno al principio pero luego inspiró profundamente y sintió un olor a pedo terrible que invadió sus fosas nasales completamente.

-¡Soltame! ¡¿Te acabás de rajar un pedo, no? ¡Qué asqueroso! ¡Qué desubicado! -gritó Kyle tratando de soltarse de su agarre desesperadamente.

-Yo no fui. Fué Kenny. Es que comió muchos frijoles. Yo ya me acostumbré. -dijo mientras se le partía la nariz en dos.

-¡¿Y hasta acá llega el olor a pedo? ¡¿Qué carajos? -dijo el Príncipe notando que estaba lejos de Kenny y encima con la pared rota, por lo que el ambiente estaba bien ventilado... sin embargo... -¡Wácala! ¡Asqueroso! -dijo gritándole al rubio, que solo estaba parado como un retrasado mental y rascándose el culo literalmente, mientras un moco salía colgando de su nariz.

**Bueno… no se que decir… mas que ¡Gomen ne! Lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto en subirlo el próximo capítulo… espero sepan perdonarme TTwTT y si quieren que lo continue por favor dejen Reviews. Espero saber su opinión al respecto… recuerden que es muy importante para mi lo piensan ustedes 8D **

**Muchas gracias por molestarse leyendo y que tengan un lindo dia/noche! **


	6. Huelga de Comida

**Pachorra: Vagancia.**

**La Salada: Mercado nacional de lo trucho.**

**Papeado: Quedarse tildado. Perdido en pensamientos.**

**Jugosidad: Nivel de genialitud.**

_Capítulo nº6: Huelga de comida._

-¡Ya soltáme! -dijo quejoso Kyle sacándose de encime al rubio. -Y además... ¿Quién carajos son? -después de todo ni siquiera sabía a quién referirse para putearlos.  
-¡Yo soy Butters! -dijo ya feliz y una vez que hubo soltado a Kyle. -Y él... es Kenny. -señaló al chico que miraba al pelirrojo pervertidamente.  
-Ahora que me fijo y que te veo bien... no estás nada mal... haciendo a un lado tu mal carácter, creo que podríamos revolcarnos un rato... -dijo caminando en círculos a su alrededor examinándolo.

-¡Ni hablar! Aunque ya sé que soy la persona más apuesta y hermosa que hayas podido apreciar en tu puta vida... tendré que rechazarte puesto que estoy en busca del verdadero amor. -dijo Kyle para esquivarse de la cogida. Y evitar así que le doliera el culo. -¿Y vos que me mirás? ¿Te conozco de algún lado? -le preguntó descortésmente a Butters.

-Pues... bueno... si... es que yo, bueno ¿Recuerda, Su majestad cuando jugaba videojuegos? -dijo indeciso.

-Oh si. ¡Qué buenos tiempos, aquellos de flojera! -dijo Kyle y se estiró con pachorra.*

-Bueno... yo era aquel chico con el que jugaba. -tiró sin más esperando una disculpa sentida de parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Ah, si? Bien ahora que lo mencionás... me entraron unas ganitas de jugar videogames. -dijo Kyle, a la vez que sus ojos se encendían como dos tostadoras.

-¿Eh? - fue todo lo que salió de la boca del chico, algo asustado. Kenny no entendía ni media poronga de lo que estsban hablando así que había decidido empezar a sacarse la cera de los oídos que de tanto acumularse lo estaba dejando sordo. El ojiverde tomó la roca más grande que encontró y amenazó con tirarla un par de veces. Algo a lo que Butters negaba con la cabeza, con las manos y con los piés y ya que está con las nalgas.

No esperó ni un segundo más y salió rajando a la velocidad de un pedo. O sea requete veloz.

-¡Corré más rápido que te voy a alcanzar! -advertía Kyle, corriendo con la piedra en sus manos, persiguiendolo. El rubio corría en círculos para intentar marear al Príncipe. -¡! - reía desquisiadamente a la par que corría en círculos como un demente siguiendo a la nada, pues Butters se había caído alñ piso al pisarse el mismo los cordones de las zapatillas marca Nike de La Salada* que se había comprado con la plata de un 'trabajito' que había hecho. Ahora miraba con temor como el ojiverde corría y giraba y giraba y giraba y seguía girando sin percatarse de nada.

-¿Pero que carajos le pasa a este tío? -preguntó Kenny en voz alta. Butters se encongió de hombros. -¿Tú lo conoces?

-Solamente vivo en su Reino. -contestó serio. -¡Y me tira piedras cuando está aburrido! -gritó largándose a llorar, puesto que era un marica.

-Ya veo... no te preocupes... yo me voy a quedar acá con vos para que no te haga nada. -sonrió feliz.

-¿En serio? - dijo mientras de sus ojos brotaban estrellitas. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, uno al otro, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar hasta que...

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso...! -gritaba Kyle con porras en las manos y un traje de porrista que incluía una musculosa pupera verde manzana y un chaleco naranja y un par de shorts verde manzana (Con porras haciendo juego) mientras gesticulaba un beso con la boca (*3*). -¿Con o sin lenguita?

-¡Wah! -gritó Butters todo rojo como un culo al que le dieron muchas nalgadas. -¡Calláte! ¡Pervertido! -dijo escandalisado. -¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¿No es verdad Kenny? ¿Kenny? -lo llamó, para luego empezar a picarlo con el dedo índice, pues no reaccionaba se había quedado con la cara (TT3TT).

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja. ¡Lo dejaste con las ganas! ¡Qué malo sos! Seguro se le paró y todo ¡Qué asco!- dijo Kyle burlón.  
-Y vos... ¿Desde hace cuanto que estás espiandonós? -dijo Butters poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Desde que... -dijo el Príncipe sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, dibujando círculos en la tierra ,recordándo que había estado como media hora corriendo en círculos... cual perrito persiguiendose el rabo... o sease como un idiota en frente de todos.

El rubio suspiró. El momento se había arruinado y todo por culpa de un dichoso donnadie que se atrevía a hacer sentir avergonzado a Butters... esperen un segundo... ¿Avergonzado... de mi? pensó Kenny mientras se le caía la baba, se había papeado.*

-¿De ese idiota baboso te enamorastes? -le preguntó casi en un susurro al otro rubio.

-Que se yo. -suspiró sonóramente resignado. Tal vez solo fuese una calentiura y nada más.

Comenzaron a caminar por un sendero que atravesaba el susodicho bosque y llegaron rápidamente a un pequeño pueblo. Estaba desierto. O todos estaban en casa mirando ShowMatch o algo grave ocurría en ese lugar. Decidieron adentrase para comprar una Coca-Cola porque estaban sedientos de tanto caminar.

-¡Y nada mejor para saciar la sed que una Coca-Cola! -hacía Kyle la propaganda. -Y les voy a cobrar por eso. -dijo entonces. -Mi sola presencia es oro... para mí. - sonrió mopstrando sus perlados dientes y su brillante sonrisa Marca Colgate. (Ah re era pura propaganda Kyle. ¡Es que tiene muchos auspiciantes!)

Por suerte para los miserables Kenny y Butters, al Príncipe le habían dado su mesada antes de partir por lo que contaba con pesos, coronas, doblones de oro, pecetas, dólares, francos, liras, euros, yuanes y cuanta moneda se les ocurra.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial del pueblo (Por favor no confundir con Unicenter) y se encontraron con una protesta muy singular.

Allá había deliciosos platos de huevos fritos sobre milanesas que se resistían a que les mojen el pan encima de ellos, Botes de dulce de leche con inscripciones en carteles que decián " No a las cuchareadas, sí al pan tostado." Empanadas de carne que se quejaban de discriminación. Frascos de mayonesa "¡La light no existís!" "Yo soy la verdadera mayonesa" , definitivamente no entendían nada. Kenny hizo un gesto de 'Ve allá y pregunta' pero Kyle le negó con la cabeza de modo que el rubio entendió que tendría que ser por la fuerza. Así que le dió un fuerte empujón que lo sacó de su escondrijo entre los arbustos, desde los cuales observaban a la comida, algo hambrientos. El Príncipe hizo amague de pegarle pero decidió ser valiente por primera vez en su puta vida y se acercó a ellos. Que cuando lo vieron, empezaron...

-¡Un humano! ¡Un humano!

-¡Viene a untarnos! ¡Viene a comernos!

-A mi nadie me toca. -se quejó una ensalada de tomate y zanahoria.

-¡Yo soy el maldito amo! -se alabó una hamburguesa con queso cheddar. -¡Soy yo y mi maldita jugosidad*! -dijo soberbio, mientras los demás platillos lo abucheaban.

-Perdón por mi ignorancia ¿No? Pero ¿Qué carajos está pasando acá? -preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo. Levantando las manos en señal de desinformación.

-Estamos haciendo un piquete. Mirá ahí están las papas fritas quemando gomas para cortar el paso. De hecho... ¿Cómo le hicistes para pasar? -le dijo una medialuna.

-Yo... este... por allá. -dijo señalándo el sendero.

-¿Venís de la casa de la Bruja? -preguntó una taza de té.

-¿Cómo hicistes para escapar? -preguntó un tomate.

-Bueno... ¡Soy yo y mi pinche jugosidad*! -dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

-¡Fuck yeah! -dijo la hamburguesa.

-¿Podés ver algo de lo que está pasando? -preguntó butters a Kenny, aún estaban entre los arbustos, escondidos.

-¡Ah! Ya está alardeando. ¡No le tomó ni quience segundos empezar a hacerlo. Ese hijo de puta... si no estuviera tan bueno que me lo cogiera lo mataría. -se tapó la boca de repente.

-¡¿Qué decís? -dijo el rubio propinándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Y ¿Por qué protestan? -preguntó sin más.

-Porque estamos hartos de que los humanos nos coman como quieren. A mi, por ejemplo, me juntan con Dulce de leche, algunas personas. -se quejó un plato de fideos tirabuzón.

-¡Wácala de perro! ¡Qué puto asco! ¡¿Por qué la gente no aprende? -dijo exageradamente Kyle haciendo gestos con sus manos de desesperación.

-Lo sabemos. -dijo una empanada de carne.

-Y ustedes... ¿Por qué protestan? -dijo interesado.

-Es que la gente nos discrimina sob, sob, sob, sob , sob, sob. -dijo llorando.

-¿Cómo es eso? -dijo ráscandose la mejilla con el dedo.

-¡A nosotras, las empanadas de carne picada nos hacen un repulgue diferente al de nuestras hermanas de carne cortada a cuchillo! ¡Es terrible!

-¡Nos separan! -dijo otra.

-¡O eso intentan! -gritó otra.

-Eso está muy mal... creo... ¡Ya sé! ¿No temais! ¡Pues Kyle, heredero del Reino de Dulgem está aquí! ¡Yo los ayudaré! -miró un segundo hacía atrás suyo con maldad. -¡Nosotros los ayudaremos! -gritó haciéndose el héroe y tomando pose como uno.

-¿Nosotros? -repitieron los deliciosos bocadillos al no ver más que a una persona.

-¿Nosotros? -repitieron Butters y Kenny tragando saliva sonorámente.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**N/A: ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. de veras quiero agradecerle a todos los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de todo y a los dejan sus preciados comentarios que me animan a escribir cada día y a ser creativa... Bueno... ¡Basta de cursilerías! Mwahahahahahaha ¿Qué pasará ahorita? Si quieren saber no se olviden de comentar para que pronto suba el próximo capítulo, después de todo, no les cuesta nada (Pachorrienta: De-bo... de-jar... re-view- ya-ah-ah-ah-ah!) xDDD olviden eso xDD Nos vemos en otro Chap. bye-niiiii!**


	7. El Misterioso Mago PrecÓz

_Capítulo nº7: "El Misterioso Mago PrecÓz"_

**Manga de cagones: Miedosos.**

**Mula: Persona que hace todo lo que otros le dicen que haga.**

**Orto: culo, ojete.**

**Buchón: Persona que delata a otra.**

**Manguero: Que se aprovecha de otras personas. Qué pide cosas gratis.**

-Puesto que no estoy solo. ¡Todos ayudaremos! -dijo Kyle mirando hacia donde se encontraban los platillos. -¡Ya! ¡Salgan del escondite! Que no pasa nada, manga de cagones*. -dijo amablemente el Príncipe dirigiéndose a los dos rubios a los que se les heló la sangre al ser nombrados.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó desesperado Butters.

-Podriamos coger y...

-¡Nada de cogida!

-Bueno, está bien... también podríamos coger...

-¡Dije que nada de cogidas! -repitió molesto Butters al ver las productivas propuestas indecorosas del rubio.

-¡Ok! No tienes por qué enojarte tanto ¿Podemos tener sexo? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Nada de sexo! -dijo cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-También podriamos hacer el amor... -dijo pensativo.

-¡Nada de sexo! -gritó a más no poder el rubio. Tan fuerte que todos los que se encontraban fuera de los arbustos podían escucharlos. El Príncipe Kyle estalló de risa y la comida estaba muy confundida al ver la clase de personas dispuestas a ayudarlos.

-¿Son humanos como vos? -preguntó una zanahoria.

-Aunque no lo parezcan... sí... bueno eso es lo que me dijeron. -se sinceró el pelirrojo, rascandose con el dedo índice una de sus mejillas.

-¡Oh! -dijeron todos asombrados.

Kenny salió disparado del arbusto de una patada en el ojete que le dió Butters al intentar éste acercarsele demasiado. Por lo que quedó expuesto.

-El es Kenny. -lo introdujo el ojiverde. -Es mi mula.* No se le acerquen mucho porque está en época de apareamiento eterno al parecer. -dijo levantando los hombros, con gesto de resignación.

-¡Ouch! ¡Mi orto!* ¡Carajo, Butters! ¡No te iba a hacer nada...! que no quisieses -continuó apagando la voz Kenny, para que éste no escuchara la última parte.

-¡Vamos Butters! salí vos también que de nada sirve que te quedes ahí, yo ya te delaté. -dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos en señal de superioridad.

-¡Sos un buchón!* -lo acusó el rubio poniéndose de pie, entre los arbustos.

-¡Y vos sos un tarado! -le respondió con los modales de la realeza. se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la comida. -Y ese de ahí es Butters es la puta de mi mula.

-¡¿QUÉ? -gritó el rubio desde su posición. -¡Eso es completamente mentira! Yo ni lo conocía.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y entonces que hacían encerrados juntos en una jaula? -preguntó levantando una ceja el chico de verdes orbes.

-A él lo capturó la bruja antes que a mí. -señaló el rubio. -¿No es cierto Kenny?

-Sí. Dijo que iba a buscar una guarnición y lo trajo a él. Por suerte pudimos salir de allá.

-¡Todo gracias a mí! Que no se les olvide. -dijo Kyle remarcando.

-¿De modo que vos los salvaste a ellos de la malvada bruja? -preguntaron en conjunto.

-Sip. Así es. Yo soy el heroe más valiente, inteligente, modesto, humilde que se haya paseado por este horrendo lugar. Estoy en busca del castillo en el que habita la Princesa Blan-ca corra, para despertarla con un beso de verdadero amor o algo así. Bueno eso fue lo que me dijeron que tenía que hacer. -dijo apachurrándose. -La verdad es que no tengo el menor ánimo de ir al culo del mundo. Ni salvar a nadie. Solo quiero echarme una siestita.

-Ya veo. -dijo una sabia papa. -Lo que vos necesitas es encontrar al Mago PrecÓz. Él es el único que puede ayudarte.

-¿En serio? ¿No me estarás jodiendo no? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No. El Mago PrecÓz puede mostrarte tu camino y si esa chica es tu verdadero amor o no. Así te ahorras todo el lío de ir a buscarla al pedo. -dijo la papa.

Butters se había acercado a ellos y Kenny se había incorporado aún sobándose el culo del dolor provocado por la patada.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso se oye de fábula! Entonces voy a ir a buscar a ese tal Mago PrecÓZ o como sea que se llame y así podré volver a casa. -dijo con los ojos con estrellitas el Príncipe.

-¡Y yo también podré volver a casa! -dijo feliz Butters.

-Y yo tengo mis propios deseos que cumplir. -dijo pervertivamente Kenny.

-No se olviden de nosotros, por favor. -pidió una espinaca.

-Sí, si van a ir a buscar al Mago pueden pedirle un deseo por nosotros también. -dijo entusiasmado el dulce de leche.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? -respondió Kyle. Depende de cuantos deseos nos conceda el Mago. -Cerró su puño con desición. -¡Vamos a buscar a ese Mago! ¡Vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños y sobretodo...! ¡Vamos a comprar una Coca-Cola! -dijo Kyle enérgico.

Todos cayeron de bruces al suelo al oír esto último ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurría pensar en eso en ese momento? El Príncipe definitivamente tenía un pedo en la cabeza.

-Es que tengo sed. -se justificó.

-Parece que nada lo hará cambiar. -dijo Butters resignado, suspirando.

-Nop. Y es bastante flojo. ¿Crees que algún día lleguemos? -le preguntó Kenny.

-Si, seguro que si... algún día... quizás...

Mientras Kyle metía moneda tras moneda en la maquina de bebidas que había en una esquina. Se eligió una Coca-Cola Light (Porque no valla a ser que pierda su hermosa figura) y se dispuso a beber.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué rico! ¿No quieren? -Les preguntó a los rubios.

-Y bueno. Con tal de ligar algo. -dijo Kenny acercándose a él.

-¡Qué manguero* que sos! -le dijo riendo el Príncipe. Puso más monedas en la máquina y salió una Coca regular. Se la dió al rubio medio muerto de hambre. -¿Vos no querés? ¡No te la voy a cobrar!

-Ah. Está bien. ahora que lo pienso estoy un poco sediento. -dijo al fin. Kyle le alcanzó una latita.

-Después de todo tenemos una misión y ni modo que vayámos sedientos y hambrientos ¿No? -dijo Kyle rodeándolos a los dos con sus brazos. -Somos un equipo ¿O qué?

-Sí, yo digo que sí. -dijo Butters contento de que ya no le tiren piedras.

-Claro. -dijo Kenny pensando con cual de los dos se acostaría primero.

Y fue así como comenzó la valiente aventura de Ricitos de Cobre y su mula y la puta de su mula... Ejem... quiero decir... y fue así que comenzó su travesía en busca del Mago PrecÓz. ¿Qué será lo siguiente en ocurrir?

CONTINUARÁ...

**N/A: JAJAJA Espero que les haya gustado esto es un avance. Los capítulos serán un poco más largos de ahora en adelante y en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver como es el supuesto entrenamiento de Stan con Chuck Norris! Viva! espero que me dejen un review así continúo la historia y no me dejo de volaciar por ahí escribiendo cosas sin sentido jejeje... bueno ¿Quién será el Mago PrecÓz? Para mí estaría bien el señor garrison jajaja No se comenten y elijan quien quiere que sea ^w^Saludotes y muchisima gracias por los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior! Me alagaron mucho!**


End file.
